Encounters in the Dungeon (Adopted from dude932)
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Leina Vance, is the new girl in Orario city in hopes of seeking to become a strong warrior and go on epic adventures and battling monsters as well. When arriving, she runs into a strange boy covered in blood. This encounter will be the start of the biggest adventure for them as they hope to grow their Familia bigger growing stronger together. BellxLeinaHestiaxHarem. Blood. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Destined Souls Meet**

" _Long ago, we, the Gods, descended into the world of our children, the humans, in hopes of finding excitement and inspiration. And so, we decided that we would reside here, the lower world for the rest of etrinity, sealing away our divine powers and live a madoes life. Surrounded by all the discomforts of human's inconvenience. The only thing we can offer in our earthly state is the Blessing, the power to fight to defeat monsters, the children who receive this gift will become a Familia or a direct relations to the Gods._

"Alright, now the guildhall should in this direction the man and woman said to go, then I go find this Eina hopefully she's not out today.?" The young woman asked herself worry as she walks through the street of the Orario city.

The woman has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears an almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate that gives her protection and immunity to certain demonic attacks. On her right arm and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm, armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it and a red sash hanging on the front. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

Today is the day she goes to the guildhall hopefully to register herself to becoming an adventurer and making a big name of herself and to prove that she can become a strong warrior to the ones who doubted herself like her own father and big sister. Even her younger sister doesn't want her to go, and wants to get too close to her more. It's not that they don't think she can handle herself, they're just worried about her that she might die like what happened to her mother years ago when she was a little kid.

"Mother, please give me strength to and watch over me as I take the first step of becoming a warrior." The girl preyed. She looks up staring at the blue sky wondering how her late mother is doing in Heaven.

Soon, she made her way to the guildhall where Miss. Eina said she'll be at.

"MISS. EINA?!" A boy shouted, and the shouting sounds like it's getting closer to her.

"Oh, it seems like an Adventurer is going to see Miss. Eina." The young woman said, then an idea pop into her head.

"Wait a minute, if he knows Miss. Eina maybe he can help me learn a thing or two about the Dungeon!" The woman said in joy, she also hear running footsteps probably the boy shouting earlier.

"Excuse me, can you-AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH?!" The young woman was about to ask but suddenly screamed of seeing a boy running through the street, literally covered in blood down to the knees and yet he doesn't seem to care.

"BLOOD MONSTER?!" The young woman screamed as she brings out her sword and started slashing at the poor boy who barely dodges them.

"AAH?! Wait, stop! Why are you attacking me!" The boy asked freaking out a bit.

"Get back you blood monster!" The young woman said swinging her sword to keep him a bay.

"Huh, Blood Monster?" The boy confused, then look at his hand and body. He turns his head to see his reflection on the window finally realizing what was she screaming about.

"Oh, I guess I got too excited to ask Miss. Eina that I completely forgot about the blood stains on my clothes." The boy chuckled. Seriously, you got blood on your face and head too!

The young woman soon calms herself down upon realizing that the boy standing before her is not a monster, just a young adventurer cover in blood of probably some monster he fought in the Dungeon.

"(Wow, Adventurers must be pretty tough to not freak out of the sight of blood.)" The young woman thought. Really, this kid doesn't even look tough.

"Sorry that I scared you, I was just going to see Miss. Eina about something I wanted to ask her." The boy apologized bowing.

"It's fine, I the one who should be sorry for mistaking you for a monster. And it's my first day here in Orario." The young woman said.

"Oh, you're new in town?" The boy asked.

"Yep, my name is Leina Vance. I just arrived here early this morning in hopes of becoming a strong warrior and a great Adventurer!" Leina introduced herself and stated her reasoning.

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss. Leina. I'm Bell Cranel." Bell introduced himself.

"Please, just call me Leina." Leina said.

"Bell? That almost sounds like a girl's name." Leina pointed out.

"Yeah, I kinda get that sometimes." Bell chuckled.

"Anyway, you said that you knew Eina Tulle?" Leina asked.

"Yeah, she's my advisor, why'd you ask?" Bell asked again.

"Well, because I was told that a woman named Eina would help get started as a Adventurer." Leina explained.

"Wow, that's really nice of her. Why don't we go together to see her?" Bell suggested.

"That's great, I was hoping you could fill me in on a few things like… what's the Dungeon is like? I heard they have strong and frightening monsters." Leina asked.

"Actually, I'm a little more of a rookie. I barely started for two weeks" Bell revealed chuckling.

"Oh, then I guess we're both in need of help with tough things." Leina smiled, it was like a shining light appears behind her giving off a innocent and beautiful aura.

"(Beautiful!)" Bell thought blushing a bit, then quickly shook his head getting back on track.

"A-anyway, we should go see Miss. Eina." Bell said, Leina noded.

As they make their way towards the guildhall, they see a woman coming out from the front door.

The woman has a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair, and emerald colored eyes. She wears the uniform of the Guild that's consist of a white long sleeved-shirt with a black vest over it and small yellow-gold buttons, black pants, matching gloves and shoes. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

This woman is Eina Tulle, a receptionist of the Guild and Bell's advisor.

"Hey, Miss. Eina!" Bell called out.

"Oh, it's Bell." Eine recognized that voice anywhere, turn her head to see Bell, then scream seeing the boy cover in blood.

 **(In the Guildhall)**

Later, Bell got himself clean from all the blood off and is now sitting with Leina on a couch while Eina sits on another couch across from them.

Leina can now see the full appearance of Bell's physic, glad there was a shower here because the blood was creeping her out.

Bell has white hair and red eyes, seems to be about 14-years-old. He wears a hip length brown coat with a small black patch on the right side above his chest along with a long sleeved black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants, a beige belt with a silver buckle, and brown shin high boots. The only armor he does wear is a small metal plate on his chest area.

"(Oh my, he's like a cute little rabbit!)" Leina mentally squealed, but she manage to keep herself under control.

"Well, that was foolish. Going down to the 5th floor by yourself wasn't smart, just going into the Dungeon with a party at all is riskless enough. I keep telling you Adventurers do not go looking for adventures." Eina scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry." Bell sighed.

"I heard that Bell has only been doing this for six months." Leina said.

"Yes, he should be lucky that survived an encounter with Minotaur." Eina commented.

"Really, a Minotaur? I heard they're one of the tough monsters in the less dangerous floors." Leina said, recalling some stories she heard and Eina nod.

Eina leans closer and finch a finger at Bell's nose getting his attention.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're safe, but please be more careful, okay." Eina said.

"And do us both a favor, don't run around town covered in blood." Leina said.

"Right!" Bell promised.

"Though, I am a bit surprise that you ran into Bell like that. I'm sorry for the trouble, Leina." Eina apologized.

"No, it's fine, I'm just it wasn't a blood monster otherwise Bell wouldn't be standing here today." Leina chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, you were totally scared." Bell laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Leina embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it just that you looked cute when you scared." Bell laughed some more.

"(Wait, did I just called her cute?)" Bell thought asked himself, realizing what he just called her.

"Anyway, Leina, I believe you came here to talk about entering you as a Adventurer?" Eina reminded the blonde girl.

"Oh yes, is there something I need to do or any papers to sign?" Leina asked.

"Nothing much, you just need to sign yourself and find a Familia." Eina explained.

"I don't think I've been inform of what that is." Leina admitted.

"Well, a Familia is where Adventurers and other warriors are part of a big group lead by Gods and Goddess giving them Blessing, the gift to fight off monsters and grow stronger. It's also a place where you can everyone is together like a big family." Eina explained.

"Wow, like a big family." Leina amazed, wondering if she'll be able to find a new family probably a little better than her family.

"Anyway, I wouldn't recommend going out right now, consider you just went through a long journey to get here." Eina pointed out as Leina just yawned.

"I guess that's true, I haven't been able to sleep for two days due to my excitement." Leina admitted.

"Well, I know a got hotel around that would be a good place to sleep until you find a Familia." Eina said.

"Hey, maybe you join my Familia!" Bell suggested.

"Oh yeah, you're the only member of Goddess Hestia's Familia. I take if no new members showed up?" Eina guessed.

"How come you're an only member?" Leina asked.

"Well, it just that… no one wanted to join Goddess Hestia probably because they think she's a weaker God and I guess you could say I'm in the same boat too because no one wanted me in their Familia as they think I'm weak and such." Bell answered sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a touchy subject." Leina apologized, feeling bad for hurting Bell's feelings.

"No, it's alright, you didn't know." Bell shrugged off.

"You know, maybe you should at least meet the Goddess herself, that way the two of you can work together when exploring in the Dungeon and won't have to worry about facing monsters alone!" Eina advised, thinking it's a good idea.

"Wow, that's a good idea Miss Eina!" Bell said, on board with it.

"Hmm, I guess it would be good to have someone to knows a little more about the experience of the Dungeon and my mom always says the Adventure is always great when you're doing it with those you love." Leina stated, remembering the words her mom told her.

"Alright Bell, I've made my decision: I would like to join your Familia!" Leina declared.

"Really?" Bell asked shock.

"Yes, I don't know why, but I feel like we were destined to meet each other and join as one to become something greater!" Leina said.

Bell couldn't believe what he was hearing, it felt like a dream but this was all too real to be a dream and even pitched himself making sure that it's not a dream after all. For the first time in six months since he joined Goddess Hestia as the first member, someone else is willing to join making the family a little bigger which was very good for Bell and know that Goddess Hestia will feel joy of having a new member too.

In blinded excitement Bell jumps at Leina in an embrace forcing her down to the ground on her back as she yelp in surprise.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Goddess Hestia will be so happy, I'm glad that we're gaining a new family member!" Bell excited happily while rubbing his face back and forth between her cleavage.

"Ah, I'm glad that you're happy… AAHH!" Leina moaned as her cheeks blushes. Eina was also blushing at the scene, then force cough to get the white-haired boy's attention.

"Bell, while it is great news for you I believe you should restrain yourself from Leina." Eina pointed out.

Bell stopped his excitement when he realizes the position the two are in making it look like that people will mistake them as lovers doing "naughty" things out in public, he face turns a bright color shade of red upon the realization of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I got caught in the moment!" Bell apologized, quickly getting off of Leina and bowing his head rapidly.

"No, no, it's fine, I didn't mind the… excitement." Leina hesitated, suddenly feeling her heart beating a bit faster than normal.

"Well, huh, why don't we get going so you can meet Goddess Hestia." Bell said offering his hand to the new female warrior.

There Leina felt her heart beating again only a little faster this time and felt like the whole scenario was changing into a beautiful field where everything is peaceful with nothing beyond the horizon and Bell Cranel himself is standing right in front of her. It was just as she said, it was destiny that lead her to Bell and the start of her new life here in Orarino has just started.

"Yeah, let's go!" Leina smiled of excitement, grabbing hold of Bell's hand and getting up showing their similarity in height as they stare at each other in the eyes.

"(Finally, a new family member! Goddess Hestia is gonna be so happy!)" Bell mentally excited.

* * *

 **KO a new story has just been created and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is story Encounter in the Dungeon was adopted by dude932, his own work of the story was great and inspiring that I wanted to do a story will that someday which is today! I was sad when he announced that he's not going to write anymore, so now I'm carrying on his legacy and hope to live it up good. And i'll be doing new stories every saturday until there's no more new ideas in my head, that way I still my other stories on the weekdays while doing new ones on Saturday or Sunday depends on my life.**

 **Alright, looks like we got a good start as Bell and Leina have met though in a… "bloody" mess way, not a best way to meet new people but it seem to work out for them. Now, let see how Goddess Hestia will take when Bell brings home a girl.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Member and First Time in the Dungeon**

"I hope your Goddess Hestia will accept me into the Familia." Leina said, a little worried of her first meeting to a Goddess.

She and Bell are walking together as the sun sets slowly with nighttime slowly approaching.

"There's no need to worry, Goddess Hestia is a kind woman who took me in when all other Familia turned me down. She believed I have what it takes, so I'm sure she'll see you the same way!" Bell believed with confident.

Then he starts to remember the wise words from his late-grandfather once said to him.

" _Bell, a promising young Adventurer like you need to find love in the dungeon. Once you rescue a young maiden from a big, ugly, terrifying beast you'll be in her good graces and that is what adventuring is all about."_

"(It just like you said, gandpa, except that girl Ais Wallenstein saved me and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to truly earn her respect. And that goes for Leina too.)" Bell thought.

Soon, they made their way to where Bell and Hestia are living together, in an abandoned old church.

"I'm surprise you two can stand living in such a place like this." Leina commented, seeing the building is empty and all.

"I know it's not much, but someday we're gonna turn this place into a great home!" Bell proclaimed.

"Come on, we live in the basement." Bell lead Leina down the stairs and they reach a small room.

"Goddess Hestia, I'm home! Are you here?" Bell asked then, as if on cue, a short woman jumps onto him.

"Bell! You're home! You're back early!" She said.

"Well, I almost got killed in the dungeon today." Bell chuckled.

"Oh no, are you hurt anyone?" Hestia asked checking on Bell to make sure there aren't any wounds on him, then she notices the blonde girl standing behind Bell.

"Bell, who is this woman with you?" The short woman asked, looking at Leina suspiciously making her nervous.

"Oh, this is the Goddess I told you about, Goddess Hestia." Bell introduced Leina to the Goddess of the Familia.

Hestia is a beautiful and petite Goddess with a youthful appearance. She has blue eyes and mid-thigh length black hair tied into two twin tails which reach down to her mid thighs. Her hair is tied with hair accessories that feature blue and white petals along with bell shaped ornaments. Her usual attire is a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her neck and one tied under her breasts around her arms, and a pair of white gloves. And she appears to be barefooted for the most part. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

"H-hello, it's an honor to meet one of the deities in person, my name is Leina Vance and I hope to become a great member of your Familia!" Leina introduced herself with a quick bow.

"Huh, Bell… did hear that right?" Hestia asked her first member shock.

"That's right, she came here to have the life of an Adventurer and when I told her about you, she decided to come join us without hesitation!" Bell explained.

"Hmm, so you wish to join our Familia, huh?" Hestia asked.

"Yes, when I was a little girl my mother would tell me stories about how people would go into the danger of the Dungeon as each floor are deadlier than the last and that she used to be an Adventurer before, which is why I'm here to find my own path of an Adventurer to become a strong warrior and see what destiny has in stores for me. And I also felt a strong when I first met Bell and told me about you, I knew this was meant to be!" Leina explained with a great speech and showing determination in her eyes that Hestia finds it impressive.

"I promise for I, Leina Vance, will pledge my life to you and swear to protect our family from those who wish to do harm to us. Please, accept me as your new family, Goddess Hestia!" Leina said, bowing on one knee as she stabs her sword to the floor.

"(Whoa, this girl is serious, and her strong spirit remains me of when I first met Bell seeing the same potential!)" Hestia thought surprised.

When she first started trying out to form her own Familia, no mortal would even give her a chance because she's not much of a popular Goddess like some other deities she knows and almost given up hope on her 50th time until one day she saw Bell trying to get in to any Familia but they all rejected him. Seeing him sad because no one would give him a chance is what she felt and decided to make him his first Familia child, and from that day on the two have grown closer as Hestia started to develop feelings for Bell.

She can already tell from just looking Leina that she is very new to all this and doesn't seem to have much combat experience than anyone even Bell, yet she is willing to jump into the danger and exciting life of an Adventurer like how Bell was back then.

"(I was hoping that it would just be me and Bell for a while longer, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to expand our family. However, I still don't fully trust her and if she dares to hurt my precious Bell then I'll send her to Hell myself!)" Hestia mentally promised as she made her decision. She even wonders if the revealing armor Leina is wearing to seduce her Bell or something else.

"I believe she can be a great addiction to our Familia as we'll make ourselves big to the whole town!" Bell said, vouching for Leina.

"I see, well, if Bell trust you even though you two just met then I suppose you are someone we can relay on." Hestia said.

"Really?" Leina asked.

"Yep, so from this day forth you are now the proud member of the Hestia Familia!" Hestia declared with a proud smile.

"Really? That's great, we finally got a second member to join!" Bell cheered, jumping around of joy.

"Thank you, Goddess Hestia, I promise I won't disappoint you." Leina said as she hugs Hestia with some tears of joy.

"H-hey, who said you can" Hestia complaint was cut off when Bell joins in for a group hug.

"This is a great day for us, Goddess Hestia, can I have a feeling our family will get bigger soon, I know it!" Bell proclaimed.

Hestia couldn't help but giggles at Bell's happy expression, and maybe Bell is right that new people will join us soon though hope that she will be Bell's number one woman, but something tells her that Bell will attract more girls like Leina more than just being friends.

"(How odd that I'm actually looking forward to seeing how our Familia will go from here.)" Hestia thought as she smiles.

 **(Tomorrow)**

"Today is my first day to the Dungeon!" Leina excited as she and Bell walk together.

"Yeah, I hope I'll be able to help you as much as I can." Bell said.

"I'm sure the two of us together will be fine, but I got to ask; have you and Goddess Hestia sleep together like that?" Leina asked, remembering how her first morning with them was.

"Oh, that… well, to be honest Goddess Hestia have been a little clingy to me after I became her first member, but I guess you could say I gotten use to it." Bell explained, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Really, then I guess you two must have a love relationship." Leina teased.

"What, no, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Bell protested nervous.

"Relax, I was just teasing you." Leina chuckled.

Then suddenly Bell felt something strange like a pair of eyes are watching him for an instant, he quickly turns around only to see nothing but the stony street.

"Bell, are you okay?" Leina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bell answered, wondering what was that feeling.

"Uh, excuse me?" A girl talked to Bell gaining his attention.

This girl has bluish gray hair that she keeps tied with a small knot in a ponytail style. Her eyes are the same color as her hair, and she has a light peachy colored smooth skin. She wears a white blouse and a leaf-colored knee-length long skirt. She also wears a slightly long half apron around her waist. She wears a pair of brown boots over black stockings. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"I think you drop this." The girl handed Bell a purple crystal.

"I did? I though I cash in all my magic stones yesterday." Bell said, looking at the magic stone.

"You can trade in some of the items you found in the Dungeon for money?" Leina asked curious.

"Yeah, that's how others can make a living for themselves and for their Familia." Bell explained.

"Oh, so you two are Adventurers?" The girl asked.

"Yes, in fact this is my first day to the Dungeon!" Leina answered.

"Really, and you're going this early in the morning?" The girl asked again.

"Yeah, the early bird gets the worm as they say." Bell phrased then his stomach growls.

"I told you we should've eaten breakfast before we left." Leina scolded and Bell chuckles a little.

"Here." The maid girl handed Bell a small box.

"It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it." The maid girl said.

"Are you sure, giving your breakfast to two strangers you just met." Leina worried.

"Don't worry, I work here so I'll probably get something to eat when it opens." The maid girl pointed out.

"Oh, so this is a restaurant?" Leina asked looking at the small building.

"Yep, and if you guys want to pay me back then you come eat here for dinner. How's that?" The maid girl offered.

"I have always wonder what the food of the town taste like, can we invite Goddess Hestia to come as well?" Leina suggested.

"That's a great idea, Leina, it can be a celebration for having a new Familia member!" Bell agreed

"Well, we better get going, see you tonight!" Bell said as he and Leina run off together.

"Bye!" The maid girl waved at them.

 **(Dungeon, 5** **th** **Floor)**

"Now stay close to me, the monsters we're about to met are wolfmen and they're quick, so you'll have to react fast and kill them before they can attack you again." Bell advised, speaking from experience.

"Okay." Leina nodded as she holds up her shield for defense.

Then suddenly one of the wolfmen Bell mentioned sprint toward Leina a little faster than she can see, reacting on instinct she raises her shield to block the incoming attack though she got push back making fall on her butt, the wolfman was about to pounces on her again but Bell quickly tackle it and stab his dagger to the chest and drags it through killing the monster as its body vanishes into nothing leaving a small magic stone.

"Are you alright, Leina?" Bell asked.

But before Leina could answer the younger white-haired boy, she spotted a wolfman about to attack Bell from behind that is a few feet close and she move pass Bell toward the furry creature as she thrusts her sword right into the neck then slash it aside cutting off the head. The body disappears leaving a magic stone in its place.

Leina pants a little and felt overwhelm shock that she had just killed her first monster in the Dungeon, and she drops to her knees.

"Leina, you did it, you killed your first monster! Better than my first time!" Bell said, both proud and glad that she's not hurt.

"That was… more overwhelming than I expected, I was so scared that I thought I was gonna die from that wolfman had you not saved me. I knew that the Dungeon would be scary from the stories I heard, but I didn't think I would come close to almost facing death like that." Leina admitted, feeling her body shaking a little and sweats forming.

"It's okay to be scared, everyone gets scared no matter how strong or might they be, and to be honest I'm still scared of this place." Bell confessed shocking Leina.

"Then why do you keeping doing it?" Leina asked.

"Well, because I remained myself of why I want to be an Adventurer and remember the people I care for the most in my heart then I feel brave knowing that I will become a strong Adventurer and to become a great hero too!" Bell stated his belief strongly.

Leina became shock that Bell's strong words remains her of her mother when she was still alive and told her some something like this when she was a little girl, strangely she felt the fear she had faded earlier faded and is replace by a new hope of strength as her body stops shaking.

"Thank you, Bell, you really are a special kind and I can see that now." Leina said as she stands up.

"Oh, I'm not that special, all I did was giving you some words of encouragement." Bell blushed from the compliment.

"Still, thank you for that." Leina smiled.

Just as the two finished talking, a pack of wolfmen started to pop of out of walls between them and surrounds the two with vicious growls and staring at them as they have found their next prey to sink their sharp fangs into their flesh. The number seems to be stacking against them, but they didn't care as they kept up their brave face and ready their weapons for more fighting.

"Alright, let see how far I can go to reach Ais Wallenstein's level." Bell smirked.

"Umm, who's Ais Wallenstein?" Leina asked.

"Oh, she's a very strong girl who saved my life yesterday before I met you. Her strength is said to be amazing as well as being beautiful, I want to become stronger so that I can repay her someday." Bell explained with the determined look in his eyes.

"(Odd, why am I suddenly feeling jealous when Bell talks about her even though I don't know her.)" Leina thought asked herself, she quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"You ready, Leina, they'll probably be more monsters than just these wolfmen." Bell warned.

"Don't worry, I too aim to get stronger and show my family I ran away from back home that I can become a strong warrior!" Leina stated.

"Wait, did you say you ran way from home?" Bell asked.

"Charge!" Leina ran toward the wolfmen ahead.

"H-hey, wait for me, Leina!" Bell said running after her.

The two work together to fight the wolfmen as they each managed to kill some on their own even though Leina was still new to all this she quickly adapts to the fighting, and they work together to kill off rest as they also receive more magic stones and some different items like fangs from of the wolfmen.

"Hey, you getting tired yet?" Bell asked as he pants with a grin and grabs a wolfman's neck then stab his knife through the head killing it.

"You kidding? I can still go on longer than this!" Leina claimed before she slashes at another wolfman.

"I bet you do, but I think we should wrap this up quick, we did promise that girl to eat at that restaurant for dinner." Bell reminded.

"Okay, how about a few more than we're done for today." Leina suggested, pointing her sword at the few reminding wolfmen.

"Sounds good to me!" Bell seconded that as they charge together at the wolfmen with a might battle cry together.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like Leina is already growing custom to being in a Dungeon despite being her first time there, at least she has Bell to help her find her way around the floors he knows, but they will soon go deeper into the Dungeon to see new sightings and battle tougher monsters as they grow stronger together. Let just hope Bell will be able to handle having two beautiful women living in the same small room with him.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hestia Familia Night Out Celebration!**

"Wow, you guys really went all out in the dungeon, especially you Leina since it was your first day." Hestia commented at her two children as they are sitting on the couch exhausted from all the hours of fighting they did on the 5th level of the dungeon.

"Yeah, and I think we may have went down to the 6th level at the start." Bell panted before drinking some water.

"I never knew fighting the monster would be exciting and life threatening at the same time, I wonder if this how my mother felt when she was an Adventurer." Leina said as she looks at herself in the reflection of her sword.

"Oh, your mother was Adventurer? What Familia was she from?" Hestia asked curious.

"I don't know, my mother passed away when I was little, and my father doesn't like talking about her past. I only found out that she was an Adventurer and decided to become one." Leina explained on her lack of knowledge on her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hestia apologized for bring up a touch subject.

"It's okay, you didn't know, and you have the right to get to know me since you're the Goddess here." Leina assured.

"Well, you certainly did well on your first day and earned some good money of Valis." Hestia said looking at the bag of money that's a little bigger than her hand.

"Glad you approve of it, Goddess, because we decided that the three of us should out together to celebrate Leina joining the Familia!" Bell announced.

"Really, that's very sweet of you, Bell! I believe this will be the start of something big for our Familia now that we finally got a new member!" Hestia agreed.

"Thank you, and we already picked out the restaurant to go to." Leina said.

"Cool! But first, I think we should check your statue to see how you did on your first day." Hestia suggested.

Leina is now seen laying on the bed front side with Hestia sitting on top of her as she does the statue magic checking.

"Huh, Goddess, is this really how the Gods check their members' statue because it feels a little embarrassing." Leina asked with her cheeks blushing a bit.

"This is just how I like to do it whenever I check Bell's." Hestia explained.

"(Plus, I always love doing this on Bell, almost like we were about to do something naughty.)" Hestia mentally giggled and see Leina's statue.

"Whoa, impressive, it would seem all your skills have increased more than I anticipated! It's a little higher than Bell's on his first day!" Hestia amazed and the white glow stop placing it all on the paper.

"Really, I never knew numbers were important before I came here." Leina said looking at her own stats.

"You're right, my first stats were never like this!" Bell shocked.

"You're more amazing than I thought, Leina!" Bell complimented.

"(Oh, he gets all impress that Leina has gotten a little strong on the first day, you two-timing dog.)" Hestia thought pouted.

"So, this is what my stats is like, and the numbers will keep growing the strong I get?" Leina asked.

"That's right, not only that but you'll also gained a skill along the way, I haven't discovered my, but I know it'll be great!" Bell mentioned.

"(I'm sorry, Bell, I wish I could tell you about the Liaris Freese skill, but I'm worried other Familia will come after you because of the effect that make your growth higher as long as his feelings last, feeling for that what-her-face girl.)" Hestia thought jealous that Bell has a crush on a girl and not her.

 **(Hostess of Fertility)**

"Oh, so this is the restaurant you told me about, it looks nice." Hestia complimented as she and two Adventurers stands in front of the place.

"Yes, it looks more lively than in the morning and we did promise a friend who works here to come by." Leina explained which impress Hestia a bit.

"Hey, you guys made it!" The gray hair girl greeted coming to the front door to greet the three.

"(Another girl Bell met! Don't tell me she's after his heart too?)" Hestia gasped angry.

"I wasn't sure if you guys were coming or that you remember." She said worry a little.

"Wouldn't break a promise to you, miss, huh…?" Leina just realized that she never got to know the girl's name.

"I never introduced myself. Hello, my name is Syr Flova." Syr introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leina Vance, and this is Bell Cranel and our Goddess Hestia." Leina introduced her group.

"Oh, you two brought your Goddess here?" Syr surprised.

"That's right, we're here to celebrate Leina officially becoming our second member of our Familia and her first successful day in the Dungeon!" Hestia announced proudly.

"Wow, that's a good reason to party! Come on in and I'll show you to your table." Syr escorted them to the table.

"I'll be honest, this is my first time being out to a restaurant like this." Hestia confessed.

"Me too, my father would never let me leave the house most of the time." Leina said.

"Hey, there!" A large muscle woman slammed three plates of orange-color pasta shocking the Familia.

"So, you must be Syr's friends. I didn't think they made Adventurers as cute as you or sexy like you, your Goddess is also fine-looking." The woman said.

"Oh, huh, thank you miss." Hestia said nervous.

"The name's Mia Grand, but everyone around here calls me Mamma Mia, I'm also the manager of this restaurant too." Mia introduced herself.

"Mamma Mia, that's a pretty cool name, it almost sounds like something from a musical." Hestia commented.

"Hun, do you always cook big like this?" Leina asked about her pasta.

"You'd be surprise of how often we get Adventurers coming in all hungry after a long day in the dungeon." Mia said.

"Okay, we have about 20,000 Valis, so we should be good." Bell said before getting spook by Mia slammed another plate of a grilled fish.

"Here you go, you're so skinny, you need to put some meat into your bones." Mia said.

"Hey, I have you know my precious Bell is a lot stronger than he looks!" Hestia snapped.

"Sorry, Goddess Hestia, just trying to look out for others." Mia said before leaving.

"I wonder how much is the special?" Hestia asked looking at the menu for the special.

"800 VALIS?!" Hestia gasped.

"THAT'S CRAZY?!" Bell gasped too.

"Hey guys, you all are having a good time?" Syr asked.

"I think your prices are making them lose their minds." Leina chuckled.

"Sorry to hear that, but it looks like I'll be making some pretty good money tonight though." Syr giggled.

"Oh, good for you." Bell groaned as he eats the grilled fish.

"This is a really great place to find all sorts of different people and the more people are, the more amazing stuff there is to hear about, that's why I'm always excited to go to work! Collecting relationship is one of my favorite things to do, it just gets my heart pounding!" Syr expressed herself on meeting new people.

"That's one way to get to know others." Leina commented as she and the others eat their pasta.

"Meow! The big party with the reservation has arrived!" A catgirl waitress announced and the group walks in.

Hestia saw the group and gasps upon seeing one familiar woman.

"Are you kidding me? Of all the people I could've met, why did it have to be her?" Hestia growled as she slams her fork on the table piercing through the wood.

"Huh, are you alright, Goddess Hestia?" Bell asked.

"Do you know those people?" Leina asked curious of seeing her Goddess react to the group.

"Yeah, more specifically the Goddess with them is that despicable Loki!" Hestia glared at the woman named Loki.

Loki has light red hair tied back in a simple ponytail and red eyes. She wears a black and blue jean and a shirt that show off her stomach.

"Oh!" Bell gasped of seeing the girl who saved him yesterday from the Minotaur.

The girl is very beautiful with long golden hair, gold eyes, and a slender body. She wears a white one-piece dress with blue lining and a black skirt. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"Bell?" Leina noticed the way Bell has been staring at that girl.

"(I wonder, could she be this Ais Wallenstein girl he told me about, I'll admit she does look beautiful in a way.)" Leina thought.

"Excuse me, Syr." Hestia said getting the waitress's attention.

"Can you pack these for us? We'll be taking them to go." Hestia said.

"Huh, you're leaving already?" Syr asked.

"Yes, I refuse to eat with "Her" here!" Hestia pointed angry at Loki.

"I guess not all divine beings get along with each other." Leina pointed out.

"Yeah, looks like Goddess Hestia and Goddess Loki have a… complicated history." Bell concurred and the Familia soon left the table with their food and leaving the money to pay for the meal.

"Alright, you guys really kicked some ass in the dungeon! So, tonight we feast! Eat, drink, and get drunken!" Loki declared as her Familia cheers.

"Too bad all that drink won't get you any boobies!" Hestia called out making Loki spite her drink out in shock. The short Goddess just couldn't resist at least mocking the red hair Goddess for her flat chest.

"Huh, Hesita? What the fuck are you doing here?" Loki demanded.

"Oh, little ol' me? I was just enjoying a peaceful meal with my Familia until I smelled the sticky smell of your breath and decided to leave to save my health." Hestia insulted.

"Familia, oh yeah, you finally got one to join you, at least that doesn't make you a total failure as a Goddess." Loki smirked, ticking off Hestia.

"Oh please, my precious Bell is the best thing that's ever happened to me and he's gonna be the one will blow you away!" Hestia proclaimed pulling Bell closer to him.

"Huh, hello." Bell waved nervous.

"Hey Ais, isn't he that kid you scared him off the other day like a crybaby?" The silver-haired werewolf boy asked pointing at Bell that made him flinch.

"(It's him, the boy I met.)" Ais thought.

"And not that only, but we were also here to celebrate the arrival of our second newest member who came from far away outside of Orario, Leina Vance!" Hestia bragged, pulling Leina in too.

"Hi, I'm a new Adventurer, as my Goddess said I'm Leina Vance." Leina greeted the Loki Familia.

"What? No way, that little nobody has a hot chick with him!" The werewolf shocked.

"Shut up, Bete!" Loki snapped, scaring him.

"So, you got yourself a hottie, big deal. My Ais is still the superior in sexiness!" Loki bragged as she pulls Ais in the conversation.

"Hello, I'm sorry for my Goddess's behavior." Ais apologized.

"It's fine, I actually wanted to meet you when Bell spoke very highly of you." Leina said.

"L-Leina, you don't need to say that!" Bell embarrassed.

"Well, you better keep your little… white rabbit away because Ais is mine alone!" Loki claimed and attempt to hug Ais only to punch in the face by Ais's backhand.

"Please, Leina has a much better figure than your little Ais, I mean look at her jugs they're as big as mine, if not even bigger!" Hestia groped Leina's breasts.

"Ah! Goddess Hestia, please stop!" Leina bragged as she moans a bit, Bell's face turns red and blank stare of shock. Even Ais is blushing a tiny bit.

"So what? Sizes don't matter when Ais here is one of my strongest warriors in the Loki Familia, your newbie doesn't stand a chance." Loki pointed out.

"Oh, sizes don't matter, huh? That's a funny thing you should say because consider you don't…" Hestia paused herself for a dramatic effect.

"No, don't you dare say it!" Loki demanded.

"You don't any boobs! That's why you'll forever be known as No-Boob Loki!" Hestia laughed and Loki gasps of depression.

"Whoa, you think the Goddesses are gonna fight?" Beta wondered.

"Consider how the two interact with each other, I believe that might be possible." Finn the Braver pointed out.

"I swear, if Goddess Loki doesn't get her act together than I'm going to scold her for life." High Elf Riveria threatened.

"And that's why you're the "Mother" figure of the Familia." The Amazon Twin Tiona stated.

"Oh, you really done it now, you no good Loli Big-Boobs Hestia!" Loki shouted in rage as she is about charge at Hestia as the short Goddess herself gets ready for a fight.

Then a foot stamp so hard on the floor it caused a little earthquake in the restaurant for an instant that stopped Loki and Hestia from colliding and they slowly turn their heads to see a very angry Mia looking down at them with a death-glare.

"O-Oh, hey Mamma Mia, the food is good in case you're w-wondering." Loki said as her body shakes a little, same goes for Hestia.

"Y-Yeah, I left money on the table for the bill." Hestia said nervously scared.

"Now Loki, you should know better that I don't tolerate violence in my restaurant. If you two want to settle some old rivalry, then take it outside!" Mia lectured with a scary flame-like aura emitting from her body.

"Yes Ma'am, we promise not to cause trouble for you Ma'am!" Loki and Hestia said at the same time in fear and bowing to the manager as the other customers who scared too knowing how serious Mamma Mia can be.

"Okay, Loki, you and your Familia can enjoy your dinner here. Hestia, you and yours have a nice night." Mia said in a friendly tone before leaving.

"Thank you, Mamma Mia." The two female Goddess thanked and felt relief of that.

"I supposes I can let you off the hook for now, but don't think this means we're now buddies." Loki stated.

"Oh, I know, just don't expect any favors from me." Hestia said before leaving.

"Well, hope you all have a nice night." Bell waved goodbye as he leaves and Leina follows him.

"Hey Leina, why don't you ditch that loser who's too scared to thank Ais for saving him and come work with a real man! I can show you strong I am in a fight!" Beta offered.

"Beta, that's enough!" Riveria snapped.

Leina stop herself at the door, Bell and Hestia notice this and saw silent for a couple of second.

"You know, my father always told me that the dog who bark the loudest are the weakest with no bite. Guess that means you're the weaker dog." Leina smirked.

"What?" Beta shocked.

"I've already made my decision to walk this path with my family, the Hestia Familia to seek adventure beyond my life until the day I die!" Leina declared with determination as she moves her hair showing the Hestia family emblem which is a fire with a bell. Showing her loyalty to Bell and Hestia that will do her best to make the Familia strong.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like Leina has made a good impression on the Loki Familia and show that Beta guy that you can't charm to this beauty for she will stick with Hestia and Bell to make themselves known to all to become the strongest. It looks like Leina and Ais started off as good friends though that may lead them into becoming rivals in the futures, and maybe rivals for Bell's love.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Goddess Ask a Big Favor to Another Goddess**

"Huh, you're going away for a few days?" Leina and Bell asked at the same time.

"Yep, first I'll going to a God Banquet to meet up with an old friend and I'll be going somewhere to help that friend… because of a large debut I had to pay off." Hestia explained.

"Well, I guess we can do okay on our own while you're away. I just hope the other Gods and Goddess don't mock you because of your height." Leina concerned.

"Thank you for your concern, Leina, but I promise you some of the other Goddess are good friends I know back on Heaven." Hestia assured.

"Now, even though I'll be gone for while I'll always be there for you two as my children, so don't hesitate to come to me whenever something it up." Hestia stated.

"Don't worry, Goddess Hestia, we'll do our very best, so you won't have to worry." Bell determined.

"(Saying something like that might make her worry a little more, but he's right, we got to do our very best to make our Familia greater than any other Familia!)" Leina thought determined too.

 **(Heading for the Dungeon)**

"So, how far do you think we'll go in the Dungeon today?" Leina asked Bell as they walk through the street toward the Dungeon.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but I think it's best to go one level more than the last time." Bell suggested.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Leina nodded feeling excited to into the Dungeon today.

"Hey, Bell! Leina!" Syr called out running to them from the restaurant.

"Morning Syr, we're going to the Dungeon." Leina informed.

"I figured that much; I came to give Bell a lunch. It's a little something I made." Syr handed Bell the little lunch box.

"Oh, are you sure?" Bell asked.

"It's fine, we got plenty of food here. Have a nice day." Syr walked away hiding the little blushes on her face.

"Well, that sure was nice of her to give you something for lunch." Leina commented.

"Yeah, and I don't mind sharing it with you if that's okay." Bell offered.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you." Leina smiled and the two make their way to the Dungeon.

 **(Nighttime, God's Banquet)**

"Hello and welcome! Thank you all for attending!" A God said to his fellow deities.

The God is a muscular man that wears a red and yellow elephant mask over his face. He wears an orange sash that goes over his right shoulder and wraps around his waist. A gold rimmed leather plate sits on his stomach, holding the garb together. He also sports white pants with dark brown under the knee boots - also with gold accents. His jewelry can be seen as a thick gold necklace and arm bands. He also wears gold rimmed gauntlets. He has long, shaggy, ash-brown hair.

"It is I, Lord Ganesha!" Ganesha announced.

"Seeing so many of my acquaintances here bring me joy!" Ganesha said, but it doesn't appear no one is listen probably they know how loud and talk this God is.

Some other Gods and Goddess are just having fun and relaxing while few other Gods look around seeing some familiar faces like Takemikazuchi with a big meat stuff to his moth while holding another one getting tease by another God named Hermes. Then they turn their attention to the Goddess who is walking down the stairs with two bodyguards behind her.

"Whoa, it's Freya, the Goddess of Beauty!" A God pointed out.

Freya has beauty that is superior and outstanding even among the gods. She has long silver hair, purple eyes, and white skin like that of fresh snow. She wears a beautiful white dress with some yellow lines design. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

Freya then spotted a familiar Goddess and wanted to go greet her. That Goddess is Hestia who is enjoying some of the food while putting some others in her plastic container to take home for her kids.

"Good evening to you, Hestia." Freya greeted surprising the little Goddess.

"Freya!" Hestia said with her mouth full of the dumpling and eats it.

"I'm sorry, you busy?" Freya asked.

"I'm always too busy to deal with you." Hestia said.

"That is the kind of thing that makes me like you so much." Freya laughed a little.

"Well, at least you're not unbearable as some people." Hestia admitted.

"AUNT FREYA!" Loki ran up to Freya to greet the beauty Goddess.

"Hello, Loki." Freya greeted her.

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" Hestia asked annoyed of seeing Loki here.

"Sweetie, you know me. I'm doing whatever I want because I'm Loki." Loki bragged.

"Whatever, I just hope you're for your little Wallen-what's her face to be second place by my Leina." Hestia smirked.

"Oh please, that girl of yours is still new meaning it'll take her decades to reach my Ais's level!" Loki mocked.

"Oh yeah, well, at least I'm not blonde girl obese weirdo!" Hestia insulted.

"What? How dare you!" Loki angered as the two Goddess press their foreheads against each other.

"You two kids get along so well." Freya said.

"No, we don't!" They said.

"By the way, Loki, I couldn't help but notice you wearing more formal today than usual." Freya pointed out.

"Oh, this, I heard an itty-bitty is coming to the party, so I thought I should look my best to make fun of her that she couldn't buy a real dress." Loki explained.

"Ha! That's real funny, Loki, because I'm over here having a good belly laugh myself." Hestia said.

"No, don't…" Loki knew what Hestia is gonna do.

"Seriously, you showed up to the party without any boobs!" Hestia insulted which hard Loki hard and Hestia laughs.

Then the fight started between Loki and Hestia getting the other Gods and Goddess to see the two going each other like they always whenever it happens between them. Loki grabs Hestia's cheeks and swinging her around like a rag doll, and Hestia decided to make Loki feel her wrath by moving the thumb to her mouth and bite on it hard making Loki scream in pain a little then drop her.

"You little… I'm going to get a drink. I'll let you off easy for today!" Loki stormed away while holding her bitten thumb.

"Hey Loki, your chest is so flat I might mistake you for a guy the next time I see you!" Hestia mocked again while holding her pinched cheeks.

"Oh, shut your fat face!" Loki angered with tears coming out.

"You two are at it again, I see." A woman said as Hestia recognize it.

"Hephaestus!" Hestia excited to see her favorite Goddess.

Hephaestus, also known as the Goddess of Smithing, has a crimson eye and red hair reaching to the waist. She has a rather sharp face and slender body with an eyepatch over her right eye. She's wearing a red dress with a white red on the left side of her hips and long white gloves.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! I missed you, how have you been?" Hestia asked.

"Let me be blunt, if it's money you're after then I'm not letting you have a single Valis." Hephaestus said shocking Hestia.

"Come on, do I look like the kind of Goddess who would stood so low to get free handouts from her best friends?" Hestia asked feeling offended.

"You got a lot of nerves asking me that after you freeloaded my Familia. And then you come to me crying about how you were broke and have no family left after I have to kicked you out. Do you honesty think I wouldn't assume you want something?" Hephaestus listed the things Hestia did in the past with the Smithing Goddess, causing the guilt to hurt Hestia.

"Okay, I'm really for causing you trouble back then, but I promise you that's all change as now I have my Familia!" Hestia informed proudly.

"Oh yes, of course, that Bell person, right? The silly little boy with the white hair and red eyes." Hephaestus mentioned already knowing about Bell a little.

"Actually, just recently I now have a second member of my Familia and her name is Leina Vance!" Hestia bragged.

"Oh, a second kid already. Well, days like this do change when a deity get their own Familia." Hephaestus commented and surprise by this newcomer.

During the conversation, one of Freya's bodyguard comes walks up to her and whisper something in her ear.

"Hephaestus, Hestia, I'm afraid I must be on my way." Freya informed.

"Leaving so soon?" Hephaestus asked.

"Why yes, I was wanting to check up on something, but there's no time for that now." Freya said confusing the two Goddesses.

"Besides, I think all the men had plenty of time to take me all in." Freya blurted out causing most of the men going pale and going elsewhere while the women are weirded out.

"So, tell me… what is it you want to talk to me about?" Hephaestus asked snapping Hestia out of her thought.

"And keep in mind, depending on what it is I may never speak to you again." Hephaestus added.

"Uh, yeah, I get it." Hestia said and bow her head to the floor and on both knees.

"I want you to make a weapon for my first child, Bell!" Hestia begged.

 **(With Bell and Leina)**

"Wow, the weapons are really expensive, but we'll have to find a way to get you a new move since your short sword is nearly worn out." Leina pointed out.

"I know…" Bell sighed.

"Hello there, Bell." A man said surprising the two a little.

"Oh, Lord Miach." Bell greeted.

"Oh, so you're a God too?" Leina asked.

"Indeed, I am, and you heard about you. Hestia's new member, Leina Vance." Miach said.

"Hey, wait, shouldn't you be at the big party with all the other Gods?" Bell asked.

"I did get an invitation and I was actually planning to go, but I'm afraid I'm so too busy. I mean I have to support my Familia." Miach explained.

"Wow, and I thought deities had the easy life." Leina commented.

"Even Gods have to do something important. Anyway, here I want to give these to you." Miach showed two bottles of potion.

"Oh no, I can't take those?" Bell protested thinking it wouldn't be fair.

"Just consider my many thanks and an open door to get doing busy with my Familia." Miach insisted.

"Oh, thank you." Bell accepted as he takes the potion.

"You take care, Bell, and you too, Leina." Miach said before walking away back to his home.

"He seems like a nice man." Leina commented.

"So, what are those potions for exactly?" Leina asked curious about the potions.

"They're healing potions though they don't heal you 100%, they can still heal you enough to move around and recover most of your stamina." Bell explained.

"Wow, then we better make sure to use them wisely." Leina advised.

"Exactly." Bell nodded.

 **(Hephaestus's Workshop)**

"Uh, how long do you plan to keep doing that?" Hephaestus asked seeing Hestia still doing the bow even when they dress out of their dress and left the party.

"I'm busy and to be quite honest with you, you being here is annoying distraction." Hephaestus said.

Hephaestus can still recall back at the party when Hestia kept bowing begging her to forge a weapon for Bell, but eye-patch Goddess refuses to help because of the cost for a weapon from her Familia which is a lot though Hestia kept begging. Even after leaving the party going back to her workshop, she still sees Hestia still bowing her head on the floor which is starting to get on her nerves.

"Listen Hestia, I don't know what you're doing exactly, but could you please knock it off." Hephaestus demanded.

"It's called groveling. Takemikazuchi said is the ultimate strategy for asking a favor." Hestia explained.

"He's always getting into things where he doesn't belong." Hephaestus annoyed of another God she knows and gets up from her desk.

"Tell me, why do you want this so badly?" Hephaestus asked.

"I'm trying to help Bell, okay! He's been different lately, he got a single goal on his mind, he's heading straight toward it, and he won't stop at absolutely nothing. And it's a dangerous path, that's why I want to give him strength, he needs a weapon that can clear the way." Hestia explained as she clenches her hand on the floor.

"All I want to do is help him and do whatever I can to support him, even when we got a new member, I haven't been able to do a single Godly thing for him before she came into our life. I feel so useless, I hate it, I hate it." Hestia cried.

Hephaestus became mood by Hestia's strong words for her Familia, for this one boy Bell and can clearly see that this shorty-busty Goddess really has change since the last time she saw her. This makes her think that if she was worry about her own children in her Familia then she would do the same in helping them the best she could as their Goddess.

"I guess you really have change." Hephaestus smiled for her friend.

"Well, alright then." She said shocking Hestia that finally got her face off the ground.

"In that case, I'll do it then. If it truly means that much to you." Hephaestus accepted the request of forging a happy for Bell.

"Thank you so much, Hephaestus!" Hestia smiled as she gets up only to stumble as her legs were tired from all that groveling and nearly fell over if Hephaestus haven't caught her.

"But I'm warning you, you are going to pay me back for this. No matter how many eternities it takes." Hephaestus warned.

"Sure, I promise." Hestia giggled as she is glad that Bell is gonna get a new weapon.

"(Hmm, maybe I'll bring Leina to Hephaestus to check out her weapon later too.)" Hestia thought.

 **(Next Day)**

Bell and Leina are seen walking together thinking about heading for the Dungeon today until a girl with cat girls called out to them.

"Could you two, like, take this purse to that silly Syr person, nya?" The cat girl asked.

"Oh, so this belongs to Syr, the waitress who works here?" Leina asked.

"That's right, nya." The cat girl nodded.

"I hope you're not confusing mister Cranel and miss Vance, Anya, you really need to work on your communication skills." Another waitress said.

"Relax, Ryuu, this girl seems to understand." Anya said.

"So, where did Syr go?" Leina asked.

"Syr took the day off so she can go see the Monster Feria, in fact she was so excited about going, I doubt she even notice that she forgot her purse." Ryuu explained.

"I see, then we'll be happy to help." Leina accepted as Bell nodded.

"So, what's this Monster Feria again?" Bell asked as he doesn't seem to recall that kind of festival.

"Monster Feria is a huge festival; it's put on by the Ganesha Familia every year. It's really something special." Anya explained.

"They take over the arena for the entire day and trained monster they captured from the Dungeon, thousands come to see the excitement." Ryuu added.

"Wow sounds like fun. Maybe we should see it after returning the purse to Syr." Leina suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we can." Bell agreed with a tiny blush on his cheek.

But what nobody knows is that this year's festival will be something no one will ever forget.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Bell and Leina are going to see the Monster Feria festival just to help a friend, but they'll soon find themselves heading toward danger when something goes wrong in the festival and hopefully Hestia will bring Bell's new weapon on time before things get worst.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vicious Monsters on the Loose Festival!**

Everyone is enjoying the Moster Feria walking around seeing some stands like the food and interesting merchandise such as stuffy toys of monsters for the children and some masks of the monsters, same can be said about the Gods and their Familia children enjoying the festival too.

Speaking of Gods, on the second floor of a fancy drinking restaurant where Loki sitting with Freya having some drinks together while Ais is with them standing behind on Loki's left.

"So, this kid you're after. What he like exactly anyway?" Loki asked knowing how Freya likes to go pick on new men who pique her interest.

"Weak, unreliable, and easy prayer. But he's pretty, and his aura is transparent: a color like I've never seen before. Finding him was just a coincidence, he vanished from my sight as quickly as he appears." Freya described the one she wants the most, which is actually the white hair boy Bell though she wouldn't say his name out loud.

During the talk, Ais look to the crowd heading for the Monster Feria ground and quickly spotted Bell and Leina carefully running through the crowd like they're in a hurry or something. Then Ais look back at Freya who is getting up guessing she's about to leave.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Sorry, there has been an emergency." Freya answered.

"What? You can't just"

"We shall meet again, my dear." Freya cut off Loki's complaint and leaves the place as she has to attend the "emergency" to cut their little get together short.

"What's that all about?" Loki wondered what's going on in that woman's head that even she can't tell these days.

"Hey, she just left me with the check!" Loki gasped picking up the receipt for the drinks they ordered, then she notice Ais is staring at something like she's in deep thought.

"What's eating you?" Loki asked which got the Princess Knight's attention.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ais assured her Goddess that nothing is bothering her.

 **(With Bell and Leina)**

"Wow, there's a lot more people just like they said it would be." Leina commented as she and Bell stare at the large walking crowd.

"Which means that finding Syr here is going to be next to impossible." Bell pointed out, Leina sigh knowing he's right.

"Bell? Leina?"

Both Adventures turn to the source of the familiar voice and to their surprise it's Hestia standing in front of them.

"Goddess, you're back!" Bell said.

"Well, of course, I miss my children so much! Have you two been behaving while I was gone?" Hestia asked, hoping they haven't gotten too closely to each other.

"Yeah, we miss you too though I think Bell miss you most of all." Leina teased.

"Leina!" Bell yelled as his cheeks blush and Leina tried to hold in her laugh.

"That's so sweet of you, Bell, I always knew we have an unbreakable bond." Hestia giggled before grabbing Bell's hand dragging him to follow her.

"Come on, since we're all out here let's go to the festival together." Hestia suggested.

"W-Wait a second, Goddess Hestia, me and Leina are supposed to return someone's purse." Bell mentioned.

"Then we'll go find that person while we're on our date, two birds with one stone." Hestia said.

"D-Date?" Leina shocked with her face turning light pink.

"Hold on, Goddess!" Bell embarrassed.

But it was too late as Hestia has already ordered three crepes, one for each of them and they sat down on a grassy field enjoying their desert together. Hestia started teasing Bell a bit by having one bite of his crepe and got a little whip cream on her cheek which caused Bell to blush majorly turning red as he wipes the cream off causing the little Goddess to giggle.

"Enjoying your crepe, Leina?" Hestia asked.

"Yes, I never had anything like this before back in my homeland." Leina answered with a cute smile that makes Bell blush as well.

"Oh, you got a little cream on your cheek." Hestia pointed at the little white cream on Leina's cheek.

"Here, let me get that for you." Hestia leaned closer to Leina's face and lick the cream away causing the blonde warrior blushing of embarrassment.

"G-Goddess, what are you doing?" Leina stuttered.

"Just getting the cream off." Hestia giggled, she notices Bell is blushing more than she could imagine.

 **(Arena's Dungeon)**

One guard of the prison where all the monsters are locked up for the festival fell unconscious and some of the monsters started reacting to unexpected person walking in here, walking through the lights of the ceiling is Freya herself going toward the big white ape monster with a mask.

"I think you'll do just fine." Freya smiled sinisterly.

She unlocks the cell and remove the chains that is keeping the ape monster in.

"What a shame, I would have prefer to watch his progress a little long, but this will have to do." Freya said gently petting the monster.

 **(With Bell, Leina, and Hestia)**

The two adventure of the Hestia Familia along with their Goddess are at another food stand while Leina is trying to spot Syr, but she hasn't spotted her so far.

"Still no sign of her, she could be anywhere in the Feria." Leina sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find her, if not before sundown then we'll probably see her at the restaurant." Hestia stated.

"I still want to find her soon; she probably wants to buy something but realize she doesn't have her money." Bell worried.

"Sweet Bell, always wanting to help others." Hestia smiled.

Suddenly they hear people screaming as they run out of the arena and soon the whit ape monster came out roaring in rage as it's about to go one a rampage.

"A Silverback!" Bell gasped.

"Uh, Goddess Hestia… is this part of the festival?" Leina asked worry.

"No, I don't think so." Hestia answered scare too.

"(Capture the one with the hair-like line, please.)" Freya ordered through the monster's mind looking at Hestia.

"Guys, call me crazy but is that thing look at me? Kinda look like it is." Hestia noticed how the Silverback is staring at her.

"We better get out of here, now!" Leina suggested as Bell grabs Hestia's arm and three started running away with the Silverback chasing them.

A couple dozen feet above the crowd, a lone figure with wings is flying over seeing the rampaging monkey monster.

"That's unexpected, Hestia never done anything to monsters like that even back in Heaven. I hope her children will protect her." The young winged girl said.

The three ran as fast as they could trying to shake off the white-haired beast, but it kept chasing after them no matter how much they run or the alleyway they go through until they stop for a moment.

"Wait, this is Daedalus Street." Bell recognized the place.

"Is there any good hiding place to go into?" Leina asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll just have keep running." Bell said and more running they did.

Meanwhile, the people living in the street quickly notices the monster jumping on the rooftops of their buildings and all ran into their homes locking the doors and windows hoping the monster won't destroy them.

Bell and the girls ran into an open space area as the Silverback land right in front of them cutting off the path forcing Bell let go of Hestia as he jumps back.

"Bell!" Hestia called out as she fell on her back.

"Goddess!" Bell tried to go to her but looking at the Silverback's scary face reminds him the Minotaur he encountered and froze in fear.

The Silverback turn to Hestia it about to reach out its big monkey hands to grab the Goddess, but a straight-line attack slashes its hand causing the Silverback to roar in pain.

"Don't you dare touch her, you filthy ape!" Leina shouted pointing her sword at the Silverback.

"Leina!" Hestia said, glad to see her newbie here protecting.

"(I'm scared, and I'm sure Leina is scared too.)" Bell thought as he notices her legs shaking a bit, but she kept a strong face and determination in her eyes.

"(But she's going to fight despite the feat, which I have to fight too. I'm a man, aren't I?)" Bell thought motived himself.

"(Do it, do it… you can't run away from a girl who's in trouble!)" Bell mentally yelled at himself and jump to the Silverback's face.

"Bell!" Leina shocked.

With a mighty scream, Bell swings down his dagger right to the ape monster's face hopefully to give Goddess Hestia the opening to run to cover, but he gasp as his knife broke into piece upon impact and the Silverback smack Bell to a wall.

"Bell!" Leina called out, she quickly saw the monster's arm swinging at her and use her shield to block it, but the force sends her flying to a wall as well.

The ape monster was about to attack Bell again, but the white-haired boy threw a magic item that burst into a bright light blinding the Silverback temporary while Bell get Hestia and Leina away from here.

Bell fear that he isn't strong enough to beat that monster, but he what he fears most is seeing Hestia and Leina getting hurt because he wasn't strong enough to protect them.

"Goddess Hestia, isn't there a way to beat that monster?" Leina asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen a monster like that before." Hestia admitted as she never bothered to study the kind of monsters from the dungeon.

"Goddess, Leina, get out of here while you still can." Bell said, confusing the women.

"Bell, what are you talking about?" Leina asked.

Bell suddenly pushed the two into a tunnel and locked the door preventing them from getting outside.

"Bell! Stop, don't do this!" Leina begged as she knows what Bell is trying to do.

"Leina, you make sure our Goddess gets back home safely while I draw the monster away." Bell planned.

"No, please open this door!" Hestia cried, not wanting to see her first child of her Familia get hurt like this.

"Don't worry, I promise I'm not going to lose any more families." Bell declared.

"(You lost a family, like me)" Leina thought shocked.

Bell runs off to fight the Silverback, or at least distract it long enough for Leina and Hestia to escape.

Bell still remembers the day he lost his grandfather over six months ago from a monster attack when he used to live in the countryside, he left his home to become an adventurer in the city Orario. However, he had no such luck when the Familias he tried to join turned him down because of how weak and small he is which hurt his feelings almost giving up on the dream of becoming a great hero one day. Until he was met with Goddess Hestia who was also having trouble starting a Familia as one wants to join her. It was this fated meeting of those that brought a new hope in Bell to accomplish his dream.

Bell looks up at the Silverback ready to fight for his Goddess.

"Bell, he is just like me… losing a family." Leina sobbed as Hestia places her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"That idiot, there's no way I'm going to run like this." Leina determined.

"Glad you feel that way, because we need to get this to Bell." Hestia showed a shiny black knife inside the purple bag she's been carrying.

"What is that?" Leina asked.

"It's Bell's new weapon, it will help make him stronger." Hestia answered with a determine smile.

"Okay, let's go!" Leina said as they started running in the tunnel to find a way to Bell.

As they kept running, Leina recalls the day she and her family got word of her mother's death and how sad she was crying for a few days while her family and servants did their best to comfort her. It was then her determination of wanting to become a strong warrior going on adventures grew.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Mommy…" Little Leina cried as sits in front of her mother's grave as the sky is covered in dark clouds and rain came pouring down. Months has passed and she still cries for her mother's death._

 _Then she notices a blue butterfly glowing in pretty sparkles flying around catching her attention and getting up to follow it, she follows it wondering why she's going to where the butterfly is going though she couldn't help but wanting to know. She quickly herself as she found herself near the edge of a cliff while the blue butterfly kept flying onward, then the rain stops as the clouds started to depart letting the sunlight come through shining down on earth and showing Leina the beautiful scenery with a rainbow._

 _Leina smiles brightly seeing this is amazing and started to recall the words her mother, Maria Vance told her some time ago while probably seeing the spirit of her with a gentle smile._

" _Out there is the endless possibility of adventures for brave warriors who seek to become something more in life, to find happiness and meeting new people while making wonderful friends who will always be by your side. Never forget to keep a strong heart and move forward without hesitation, to become a Heroine to protect lives and those she loves!"_

 _The Maria spirit disappeared as little Leina continue staring at the beautiful scenery while remembering those words and the strong determination in her mother's eyes and how much she loves her daughter._

" _Okay mommy, I'll become a warrior just like you!" Little Leina promised._

 **(Flashback)**

"(Bell, I know what it's like to lose someone close you like a family member, and I promise you this I won't lose a family either!)" Leina thought promised.

The two women stop see they see a light up ahead, coming out of the tunnel they see Bell leaning against a wall and the Silverback about to pounce on the defenseless boy.

"BELL!" Leina shouted as she jumps at the Silverback.

"Huh, Leina?" Bell shocked.

The Silverback turns around to see Leina thrust her sword forward like a lance leaving a big cut on the right shoulder making the monkey monster roar in pain as blood gushes out and she lands in front of Bell.

"Come on." Leina grabbed Bell and make a run for it with Hestia quickly following them.

They run until they stop at a wall, sitting down to rest for a bit.

"Why…?" Bell asked.

"Why did you two come back, I told you to run and now…" Bell believed his effort is pointless now.

"You still haven't figured it out. Bell, there is nothing in this world that'll make me leave you." Hestia said shocking Bell.

"You wanted to protect me, don't you? Well, that's exactly how I feel about you." Hestia expressed.

"And besides, you made me a promise." Hestia reminded Bell to not leave her all alone which he remembers and felt bad for almost breaking that promise.

"Bell, we can't give up not when there's still hope for all of us. We're warriors who wants to protect those we care for and defending the weak, the heroes in those stories we hear as kids, so raise your head and let show that beast the Hestia Familia is not to be mess with!" Leina encouraged brought a new spark in Bell.

"But can we even beat that thing?" Bell asked.

"Come on, we can't lose!" Hestia believed.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Leina and Bell's first Monster Freia was fun until the giant ape monster started rampaging throughout town to chase after their Goddess Hestia as she's about to give Bell the special black knife to make him stronger and a chance to battle the ape monster with Leina by his side to show this monkey the power within themselves to overcome any obstacles.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heroes of Hestia Raising Together!**

"Here, the Hestia Knife!" Hestia presented the black knife to Bell.

"That looks amazing! Where did you get it, Goddess Hestia?" Leina asked as her eyes are fixed on Bell's new weapon.

"Never mind about where I got it, just know this is the key to victory." Hestia said looking determined at Bell.

"Just go with it, have faith in me, Bell." Hestia said.

"Yes." Bell said crying tears of joy.

"Okay, we first need to do a little ritual to connect the knife to Bell's very being so when he grows stronger, so will the knife." Hestia explained.

"Oh, so the knife kind of alive in a way." Leina said.

"I guess you could say that, but we need a little time for the ritual to complete." Hestia hoped the Silverback won't find them soon.

"Don't worry, I'll distract it." Leina volunteered to be the decoy.

"Leina, are you sure you can take on that monster by yourself?" Bell asked worry.

"I promise I'll be fine, I won't really be fighting it, just keeping it distracted long enough until you enter into battle." Leina explained.

"Let have faith in her too, Bell. Leina has grown quite strong in the short amount of time thanks to her skills: Maiden Heart!" Hestia mentioned.

"Maiden Heart? I don't think you told me about that." Leina wondered what special about this skill.

"Well, to put it simply: the Maiden Heart can help you level up faster than most kinda like Bell in a way, and it ties to your strong will and desire to become strong not for yourself, but for others you become closest to." Hestia explained.

"I see, it's no wonder I felt stronger all the sudden during our time in the Dungeon." Leina amazed.

"But remember not to let it go to your head, skills like that doesn't make you stronger. It is your own willpower and heart that gives you strength." Hestia stated.

"Right." Leina nodded, understanding her Goddess.

They hear the roar of the Silverback as the gorilla monster is growing impatient to find the prey it was sent out to hunt.

"Okay, I'm going." Leina said as she stands up, then Bell grab her hand.

"Leina, be careful." Bell said.

"I will." Leina smiled.

Leina ran through the an alleyway and exit in the street seeing the Silverback is sniffing the air trying to pick up on Hestia's scent, she look around to find something that can get that beast's to follow her and spotted a barrel thinking it might do the trick. She picks up the barrel with one hand feeling it that its empty and threw it at the Silverback on the right side of its face, it hurt the monster but it did got its attention on Leina.

"Hey, you overgrown ape, remember me how I cut your shoulder?" Leina asked rhetorically, pointing her sword at the monster.

The Silverback roars in rage as it seems to remember the small woman giving it that cut, it pounds its chest and charge at her as she quickly turns around and run.

"(I need to get into an open space area.)" Leina thought suggested.

She runs through the streets while dodging the Silverback's giant hands from being grabbed whole and even slash at the fingers a little, then she manages to lure it into an open space area.

"Okay, this place should do." Leina nodded and reacted in time to dodge the Silverback's palm slams into the ground.

The Silverback swing its other arm at Leina who quickly block it with her shield though the force still pushed her back crashing her back against a wall, then she notices some cracks on her shield.

"My shield, guess it'll only take on probably a few more of its punches." Leina said, thinking she will try to use evasion from now on.

She saw the Silverback throwing a punch as she quickly dodges it and run around to the side, jump up about fifteen feet slashing on the right side making the Silverback roar in anger again as the attacks are getting annoying and painful. The gorilla monster kept swinging and punching the ground with its fists trying to hit Leina as she kept dodging them the best she could, another large punch was thrown and she jumps over it while slashing the arm to the elbow though this time the Silverback threw one punch fast while Leina was in the air no way to dodge it. Acting on instinct Leina's arm raised the shield in front of her to block the punch that sent her into a wall and fell face-first to the ground.

Leina gets up on her knees and look at her shield seeing more cracks and a little bigger too.

"Damn it, I'm not sure it'll be able to hold it off any longer." Leina panted, but then she remembers Bell and Hestia's smiles.

"No, I can't give up. No matter how hard this monster hits, I'll keep getting back up to protect the ones I love for I am Leina Vance, the Adventurer of the Hestia Familia!" Leina declared and her sword glows in a golden aura.

The Silverback throws another strong punch, but Leina suddenly move too fast for it to see she is in the air behind it and have already made her attack when the entire right arm including the shoulder is cut off.

"My sword, is this also the power of my Maiden Heart skill?" Leina wondered.

The reality of the served right arm sink into the monster's head and roars in pain as blood gushes out and look at the woman with anger beyond its limit, moving its right leg to grab Leina and jump a little to slam her hard on the ground causing her to gasp in pain with a little mouth out of her mouth.

The Silverback roars at Leina and reel its left fist back to deliver the final blow, and just when it was about to throw the punch it screams in pain again. The scene reveals Bell stabbing the beast's back with his new knife as Hestia has just finish the ritual and in time to save Leina from certain doom, he drags the Hestia Knife down making a big cut causing the Silverback to move away from Leina.

"Leina, are you okay?" Bell asked.

"Bell, you certainly took your sweet time." Leina said chuckling a little.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I promise it's worth the wait." Bell smiled holding up his knife.

"I'm sure it would." Leina smiled.

"Why don't you let me help her while you deal with the stupid ape." A woman offered floating down to the two young adventurers.

She has ear length light blue hair and green eyes. She wears a white camisole with a skirt, polka-dots panties, two large pink hairclips, and steel plate leggings with little wings. She also wears a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left. Her wings on her back are different sizes to each other as the left wing is big while the right wing is small. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Uh, who are you? Are you an angel?" Bell guessed.

"I'll tell you about it later, right now you got a big monkey to deal with." The angel girl pointed at the Silverback pounding its chest with its one fist.

"I think we can trust her, Bell. Go and get that dirty ape." Leina encouraged.

"Right, I will beat it!" Bell determined.

The young angel woman carries Leina to hide behind a small stone wall where Hestia is.

"Whoa, Nanael! What are you doing here?" Hestia asked shock.

"Wait, you know this girl?" Leina surprised.

"Glad to see you too, Hestia. Now let see how your little white rabbit will fair against it." Nanael said looking over to see Bell battling the Silverback.

Bell dodges the punch and sliced the mask off while also leaving a cut under the left eye. He started feeling his body is moving better, stronger and faster as he remember the words from his Goddess of believing in her, the knife, Leina, and in himself. Moving around faster than the Silverback could barely keep up and jump high grabbing a laundry line to slingshot himself down to slash the armor chest-plate off and running around again making the Silverback struggle to grab him even with the chains.

Bell decided to finish this fight and jump at the certain chest of the beast stabbing his new knife which caused a little shockwave through the body and the Silverback stop its movements before it fell face first to the ground dead then its body disappeared leaving behind a big purple crystal.

"Did I… do that?" Bell asked, finding it hard to believe that he just defeated a monster with only one strike.

"You did it!" Hestia cheered.

"That was incredible, Bell!" Leina smiled widely.

Soon, everyone in the distract came out of hiding and cheers for Bell as he defeated the monster telling him that he is the hero today for saving their lives and are amazes that a young boy like him took down a tough monster.

"Hmm, but still… how exactly did some of the monsters got lose from their prison?" Nanael wondered, then she looks up at the sky as she could've sworn, she felt like someone else was here.

And that someone was actually Freya the Goddess of Beauty, walking through the streets hiding her appearance in a cloak and smiling after witnessing Bell's success in defeating the Silverback all by himself.

"I may have put Hestia in danger, but I got to see Bell's amazing growth. I'm sure we'll play again sometime soon." Freya said to herself and then she thought of another.

"That girl, Leina Vance I believe, she was strong too. Having a powerful will like that, maybe I'll think about adding her along with Bell." Freya smiled innocent and sinisterly at the same time.

 **(Later)**

"Thank you again for letting our Goddess sleep here for the night after what she's been through." Leina thanked Syr.

"It's no problem, you should be thanking Mamma Mia since this is her restaurant." Syr stated.

"Still, I'm really sorry. If I hand't forgotten my purse, then none of you would have gone through such an ordeal." Syr apologized.

"I'm sure we would've been chased by a monster either way. I'm just glad that nobody else got hurt." Bell smiled.

"Speak for yourself, I had to pull more weights in battling that monster while you and Goddess Hestia were having your sweet time." Leina complained.

"No, no, no, that's not what we were doing at all!" Bell stuttered.

"I'm kidding, Bell, and I don't regret fighting that monster either. That experience made me renew my determination to become stronger!" Leina said with confident.

"Hey, you two." Nanael floated next to them.

"Just wanted to let you guys know that Hestia has just woken up, so you two can see her now." Nanael informed.

Bell and Leina quickly ran up the stairs and into the room Hestia is in almost bursting in tears giving her a death hug until she asks them to let go for her to breath.

"I'm sorry about worrying you two, I guess I was more exhausted than I thought." Hestia apologized as she sits on the bed on the upper floor of Mama Mia's restaurant.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Leina said.

"Hey, Goddess, about this knife. Does this really say Hephaestus?" Bell asked looking at the name on the knife sheath.

"Hephaestus, is that someone important?" Leina asked.

"Of course, silly. Hephaestus the Goddess of Blacksmith, she is one of, if not THE best blacksmith you could ever meet." Nanael bragged.

"Yeah, I notice that way you always got your faces all squish up at one of her shop windows." Hesita mentioned.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it. Bell did look at some of the weapons at the shop we were walking past toward the Dungeon." Leina remembered.

"Now, I know it may not be just of what you wanted, but this knife is the only one of its kind in the entire world. Meaning it's pretty awesome." Hestia said.

"I have to say, Hestia, you certainly have matured more than I thought you would since we last saw each other a century ago." Nanael commented.

"Well, when you start having children into your home, the feeling of family has a strong change in you, in a good way." Hestia smiled and look back at Bell.

"Listen, I don't wanna sit and watch. I never liked being taken care of, you know." Hestia stated.

"How'd you get this? Hephaestus Familia weapons are extremely expensive." Bell asked.

"It's all been taken care of!" Hestia answered simply.

"That's not exactly an answer." Leina sweatdropped.

"Look, Bell, you want to get stronger and I want to help you. I know it's not much, but please let me do this, okay?" Hestia asked for Bell to accept this gift.

Then Bell started crying.

"I want to be the source of your strength, there's nothing I want more than that. I love you with all my heart, always!" Hestia confessed.

"And that goes for you too, Leina. Even though you are new, I'm gratefully that you have become part of this Familia." Hestia smiled.

Now Leina has started crying feeling the emotional moment happening here and the two hug their Goddess feeling thankful for taking them and all.

"Please, you two, put your faith in me forever." Hestia hugged them back.

"Well, I think it's about time I get going." Nanael said.

"Hey Nanael, if you want to hang out like old times, I'm always free." Hestia offered.

"Sure, I would like that." Nanael nodded and flies out through a window.

"Wow, so that was a real-life Angel. I never seen one in person before." Bell impressed.

"Yeah, not a lot of Angels would come down as they all have their duties back in Heaven, but to some who have come down can join a Familia too though they can't start one of their own." Hestia explained.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Leina asked.

"I'm sure we will, Nanael has always been the one to be drawn to danger, whether she wants to or not." Hestia chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, Hestia." Nanael suddenly flew back in scaring them a little.

"Well, that was fast." Bell commented.

"The church you're living in is going to have a new Priest." Nanael announced.

"Wait, really? Since when?" Hestia asked.

"Well, I heard you and your kids are living in the old abandoned church, so I called in someone who can help watch over the place with ya." Nanael explained.

"Really, that's actually thoughtful of you, Nanael." Hestia surprised.

"You're welcome. She'll be arriving in a few days, so be sure to welcome her." Nanael said before flying out the window leaving for good this time.

 **(Within the Dungeon)**

"Hey, kid! Let's go!" A man called out.

As little girl with a giant backpack catches up to them after picking up the purple crystals.

"Damn it, I don't know why I wasted my time with this little shit." The man complained.

"Sir, I believe I made myself clear to not be disrespectful to her while I'm around." The long red hair woman said.

"Shut up, it's not like your part of the Soma Familia. You're just a hired mercenary." The man pointed out.

"Men like him are no fun." The woman said while the little girl stays close behind her.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Bell and Leina have really shown great bravery when they took on the Silverback monster saving more lives than they thought and got to meet the Angel girl, Nanael who has brought someone to help with the church. The last scene shows about the opening of the next adventure of the Duo Hestia children, they will be meeting some new friends soon and perhaps new members too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
